


Close Your Eyes

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Bound (1996)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like we’re hiding anything. We’re not confined. But it feels like something’s missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

They settled down in a city that was large enough to disappear in but small enough that no one from any connected family would care to go to. There simply wouldn’t be enough return on their investment, and Corky and Violet could live in peace. Corky got a job as a mechanic and Violet worked at a florist, and neither ruffled any feathers in town.

“I miss it sometimes,” Violet told Corky one evening. “The fact that everyone was so busy and there was so much to do. There isn’t much here.”

“I thought that was part of the draw,” Corky told her, frowning and putting aside her book. “You felt safe here.”

“Well, yes. But it was exciting and terrifying and...” Violet moved to Corky’s side and slid a hand up her thigh suggestively. “It was a rush. And we don’t have that now. We have each other, sure.” She slid her hand further up, pressing against the crotch of Corky’s jeans. “And it’s not like we’re hiding anything. We’re not confined.” She leaned in to kiss Corky, lips and tongue and the instant flash of desire that she loved to feel when pressed against Corky. “I like that, I do,” she murmured against Corky’s mouth. “But it feels like something’s missing.”

Corky grasped Violet’s arms and spun her so that she was pressed down into the couch, legs falling open to accommodate Corky’s hips. “So you want to relive it? Go back to what it was like then, when I had to fuck you hard and fast and pretend I was just there to fix the sink? Or in my shithole apartment with only a mattress and mismatched sheets?”

Violet made a soft humming sound and canted her hips up. “You’re so hot when you talk like that. It was amazing, you know.”

The grin on Corky’s face was that same jaunty “fuck if I care” kind of grin she used to give Violet all the time. “Close your eyes,” she commanded, voice rough and needy, just the way it had been that first time they had kissed. Violet was only too happy to comply, and she could imagine the satisfied curl of her lip, the commanding set of her shoulders, her hair falling just so over her eyes. “You’re mine,” Corky said as she pulled at Violet’s clothes, leaving her bare on the couch.

Violet shivered in desire and pulled Corky closer. “Yes, I am,” she breathed. Corky’s mouth ghosted over Violet’s, and she couldn’t help but think of that ratty apartment, the single mattress on the floor and the twisted sheet that she had laid on top of as Corky mercilessly teased her breast with her mouth and her cunt with knowing fingers. “Always,” she said, feeling need coil hot and low in her belly.

Obligingly, those fingers brushed through the curling hair between her thighs, tantalizingly close to where Violet wanted them. “You’re getting wet,” Corky observed, voice light and teasing. “Thinking of how it had to be, hard and fast so we wouldn’t get caught? Thinking of how I would have to bend you over, spread you wide, kiss you breathless and then let you go? How we’d have to fuck ourselves when we couldn’t have each other? Every moment stolen, sneaking around, afraid of getting caught?” Violet grew wet as Corky talked, lips hovering over hers, fingers stroking her outer folds. Without warning, Corky thrust her fingers into Violet, thumb pushing against her clit. Violet clutched at her shoulders, eyes still shut, letting out a cry of pleasure. “Those are the times you want, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Violet moaned, spreading her legs wider as Corky started pumping her hand, mouth dropping down to one breast to suck hard on the peaked nipple. “I want you inside me, I want your mouth on me, fuck, Corky, Corky, fuck...”

Corky didn’t let up until Violet shivered and writhed beneath her, calling out as she came. Her hand slowed, and she laved the reddened nipple gently. “You can open your eyes now,” she murmured, pulling out her fingers. She grinned as she licked her fingers slowly, putting on a show for Violet. It worked, her breath hitching in desire. “This time you’re going to watch me fuck you. You’re going to see every moment of it, and you’re going to remember _this._ Because I don’t want to sneak around. I don’t want to hide this between us. That’s the fucking point of moving here, Violet.” She slipped her hand back between Violet’s thighs, sliding her fingers home. “This is the thing to remember. Now. Not then, _now._ This is all that matters, all you ever need to know.”

Violet lay sprawled beneath Corky, and reached out to tug at her shirt. “Then really let me see you. Let me touch you.” She flashed Corky a playful smile. “Really give me something to remember.”

Laughing, she tried to take off her shirt as best as she could with one hand, and wound up pulling her fingers out to completely undress. Bending down, she put her mouth to Violet, tasting her desire, drinking in the scent of her arousal. She could understand the need for fast and hard, for the dirty talk and exhilaration of getting together despite the odds. This was what she wanted.


End file.
